Cho'Gath/Background
Story There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to feed on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. "Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League." Quotes ;Champion selection *''"You'd wish the world you know to end! Yeeeesssss..."'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Afraid of the dark...? Wise!"'' *''"For the darkness!"'' *''"I shall bring them terror!"'' *''"No! I don't live under a bed... Fool!"'' *''"Summoner, your darkness beckons."'' *''"The daylight! It Burns!"'' *''"There are stains upon your soul... Perfect."'' *''"Who will get eaten first?"'' *''"You...are a scourge upon this world."'' *''"You are such...hideous creatures!"'' *''"Your races are a scourge upon the world!"'' *''"Your souls will feed the Void!"'' *''"You shall not escape!"'' *''"There will be no end to your suffering!"'' ;Taunt *''"Death is not the end for you, I've seen to it. For eternity, you are mine!"'' ;Joke *''"Ah, the tangled webs we weave..."'' *''"Nom nom nom nom nom nom!"'' *''"nom nom nom nom nom nom!"'' (spoken faster) Gentleman Skin Quotes ;Movement/Attacking *''"Anyone for a spot of tea?"'' *''"Anything less would be uncivilized."'' *''"Clears throat* "Yes, good sir?"'' *''"I'll bite your legs off!"'' *''"I challenge you to a duel!"'' *''"I like a man who grins when he fights!"'' *''"Let us fight like gentlemen!"' *"Nom nom nom nom nom"' *"Oh bother!"'' *''"One can survive everything nowadays, except death!"'' *''"Pip-pip! Cheerio!"'' *''"What what...what?!"'' *''"You cheeky little fellow!"'' *''"You sir, are a coward and a ruffian!"'' *''"Cake or Death?"'' ;Taunt *''"Would you like some cheese with your wine(whine)?"'' ;Joke *''"It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that."'' *''"Nom nom nom nom nom nom!(spoken slowly)"'' ;Upon using Rupture *''"Ah-HA!"'' *''"Ha-HAAA!"'' *''"Up you go!"'' ;Upon using Feral Scream *''"Quiet!"'' *''"RAAAAGGGHHH!!!!"'' ;Upon Death *''"Oh no."'' *Uh huh uh huu! Development *''Cho'Gath has been designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Cho'Gath concept.jpg Patch history failing to knock up the target. V1.0.0.113: * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 440 from 470. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * damage reduced to 75/125/175/225/275 from 80/130/180/240/300. * : ** Damage increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/475/650 from 300/550/800. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5 * mana received on kill has been reduced by 50%. 'V1.0.0.109: * now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death. 'V1.0.0.107: * delay reduced to 0.75 seconds from 0.8. * : ** Health restored reduced to 34-68 from 40-82. ** Mana restored reduced to 7-15.5 from 8-16.5. 'V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with that showed cooldown in the levelup tooltip even though the cooldown did not change. 'V1.0.0.103: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all levels from 80/90/100/110/120. * is now classified as an area of effect spell for the sake of items like or . 'V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * : ** Silence duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. 'V1.0.0.96: * : ** It will no longer trigger cast effects like . ** It will now fire even if the target is missed. * Cho'Gath can now more easily on any unit, including , , or other very large Cho'Gaths. 'V1.0.0.94: * can now be toggled off. * Cho'gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * : ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 where Cho'gath has difficulty feasting when he has max stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the anility buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. 'V1.0.0.86: * now deals damage on knocking the targets into the air, rather than when they fall to the ground. * now loses half the stacks rounded up on death instead of all of them. 'V1.0.0.82: * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. 'V1.0.0.79: * : ** It no longer appears to deal excessive damage in Death Recap. ** Updated tooltip to reflect the functionality that it damages the target and if it kills them, you gain health. (Reverted to the old functionality). 'V1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug with not able to kill . 'V1.0.0.72: * Fixed a bug where using when the target had too much health caused too much damage. 'V1.0.0.63: * slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. 'V1.0.0.61: * ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. 'V1.0.0.52: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16 from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. * range increased to 1000 from 900. 'V1.0.0.32: * Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target to at large sizes. '''V0.9.25.34: * : Cho’Gath now receives 8-16.5 mana when he kills a unit in addition to the normal Health gain on kill. V0.9.25.21: * : ** Now hits your primary target. ** Reduced Ability Power Ratio from .33 to .25. ** Reduced Damage from 40/60/80/100/120 to 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Reduced Cooldown from 70 to 60. ** Added a .5 Ability Power Ratio. * Health per Kill increased from 30/72 to 40/82. V0.9.22.16: * Size per stack reduced from .9/.15/.18 to .7/.11/.15. * cooldown reduced from 20 to 17. * : **Increased Range from 800 to 900. **Modified Mana Cost from 80/95/110/125/140 to 80/90/100/110/120. * : **Increased Damage from 20/40/60/80/100 to 40/60/80/100/120. **Increased Ability Power Ratio from .25 to .33. V0.9.22.15: * New voiceovers. * Stats: ** Increased Movement Speed from 310 to 315. ** Increased Base damage from 50 to 56. ** Increased Mana per level from 35 to 40. ** Increased Attack Range from 125 to 130. * : ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. ** Name Change to Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. * Increased Base Size (decreased size per stack of Feast slightly). * Damage increased from 65/125/185/245/305 to 80/135/190/245/305. * Damage increased from 60/120/180/240/300 to 80/130/180/240/300. * Range increased by 50. V0.9.22.7: * Heal increased from 15-72 to 30-72. V0.8.22.115: * : fixed a bug causing the particle to display on champions incorrectly. V0.8.21.110: * : ** Max HP to consume is now a flat value of 300/550/800. ** Will no longer penetrate abilities like , , . July 10, 2009 Patch: * **Rewrote tooltip to make more sense. **No longer kills units with , , etc. June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * : Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay a spire will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. * : Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying cone based scream, damaging and silencing units who are hit. * : Passive: Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes, impaling units behind his primary target. * (Ultimate): Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole, instantly killing it if it is below a Health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consume health threshold. * (Passive): Cho'Gath gains life upon killing units. }} Category:Needs Patch History